


Nobodies with Benefits

by emma_screams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel/Roxas (mentioned) - Freeform, Bottom Roxas, But Sora never disappeared, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Kairi/Sora (mentioned), M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Roxas is his usual hot self, Sora is dumb but loveable, Top Sora, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_screams/pseuds/emma_screams
Summary: Sora likes Kairi. Roxas likes Axel. They both don't know how to approach their respective crushes so one of them decided they should just hook up in secret and help each other out.It wasn't a brilliant idea to start with.





	Nobodies with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for kingdom hearts and what is it? a sora/roxas smut fic lol but it's not entirely smutty. I also wanted to add a bit of banter between them cos i always think they would have such a great dynamic together if they were to bond in a _not so life and death situation_ come on nomura give us aT LEAST ONE MOMENT OF THE BOYS BONDING WITH EACH OTHER, ANYTHING PLEASE, I'M DYI- ehem yeah. so.
> 
> this was originally gonna be a chaptered fic with sora and roxas eventually falling in love with each other cos that's what a friends with benefits au always leads to lol but cos my life is so busy and my inspiration to write is so spontaneous i dunno when i'd ever update the next chapter so imma just post this as a one-shot. for now. who knows if the inspiration and motivation will strike me again. (i also suck at titles if u can tell) 
> 
> anyway without further ado, enjoy!

Sora’s eyes were a very soothing type of blue, Roxas absentmindedly noticed. One that made him feel safe and warm when those eyes were trained on him. 

And right now, they were looking at nothing but him. Roxas pulled Sora closer by the neck, struggling to keep his own eyes open which he knew were exactly the same as Sora’s. Contrary to what others believed, Roxas wasn't the exact copy of Ventus. They had the same hair, same voice and wore slightly the same style of clothes but that was just about where their similarities ended. Everything else, Roxas was wholly a copy of Sora**— **his Somebody. 

But his eyes didn't have the same brightness as Sora’s. His were a jaded blue, shadowed by darkness from his time with Organization XIII. 

“Roxas.” Sora whispered. 

Roxas focused back on him, on the man who he owed his entire existence to as his Nobody. Although Sora liked to believe Roxas was his own person now, at the very heart he was still a part of Sora and Roxas strangely didn't find that as troubling as before. 

“You're spacing out on me, man.” Sora grinned above him, one hand pinching Roxas’ cheek. “Am I that bad?”

“Well we've only been doing it a few times so you still got a lot of room for improvement.” he snarked, chuckling and then gasped when sparks flared below his hips. 

“You were saying?” Sora raised a brow. 

Intending to shut him up, Roxas dragged Sora closer and captured his lips. Sora reciprocated, diving his tongue in when Roxas opened his mouth and they both soon found themselves too busy to speak or even think as they sought pleasure from each other's bodies. 

This thing he had with Sora started with an innocuous question: Do you like someone? 

When Roxas asked, he didn't say it because he was curious. He already knew that Sora had a big crush on Kairi and he was pretty sure the girl liked him back too. Who wouldn't when she'd been saved time and time again by Sora? What he wanted to know was what Sora intended to do with those feelings and if he planned to confess them anytime soon. Because Roxas needed help.

When Sora asked him the same question, Roxas had hesitated for a bit before admitting it was Axel. As expected of his idiot of a Somebody, Sora gawked in surprise but then patted Roxas hard on the shoulder, an understanding grin on his face. Axel was probably the only person, not a part of Sora or _ was _ Sora, that he was closest to and his feelings somehow translated to something romantic when Roxas found himself blushing every time they touched. It didn't help that Axel was one hell of a touchy guy. Roxas didn't know what to do. 

Likewise Sora was in a similar predicament. 

Then somehow, one of them mentioned that they could try doing things together before going for the real thing. You know, like kissing and a few touching. The other stupidly agreed. 

Roxas had forgotten who said what but he never expected their secret sessions would evolve into something like this. Of him and Sora ‘rolling on the sheets’ to put it mildly. 

“Can you— go _ ngh _… faster?” Roxas demanded, rolling his hips forward. 

“I can’t. I should be gentle to Kairi, she could cry if I— ah— went faster.” Even as he said so, Sora’s pace unconsciously started speeding up a bit. 

Roxas was tempted to laugh, “How would you know when— _ mmm _ ah— you haven’t even fucked her y-yet? She could demand you to go ha-harder and faster so you — _ oh there _ — you better deliver it well, _ Sora-ah! _”

Sora didn’t respond but he moved faster much to Roxas' satisfaction. He held tighter on the sheets above his head, moving his hips in sync with Sora’s thrusting. Roxas imagined Axel doing the same to him, grabbing his hips hard and jolting his body up and down the bed. Roxas whimpered at the thought and he hooked his legs around Sora’s waist, intending for him to go deeper. 

“I-I’m close, Rox.” Sora whispered, leaning down and burying his head against Roxas’ chest. The blond nodded and moved his hand down to stroke himself, pushing himself closer to the brink. 

When they reached their peak, Sora bit down on his shoulder and groaned into Roxas’ skin as his hips convulsed against him. Roxas felt the liquid heat spilling inside and he muffled his shout on one hand while his other pumped himself to completion, messing up both of their stomachs. They stayed entangled together for some time, catching their breaths before Sora leaned up on his elbows and glanced down at his dazed Nobody. 

Roxas saw his endearing, crooked smile, “Did I do good?” 

The Nobody shrugged, “Could’ve been rougher.” he teased. 

Sora rolled his eyes, and slowly slipped out of him, “Sometimes, I think you’re a masochist for wanting it so hard and rough. Do you think Axel would really— nevermind, don’t answer that.” 

Seeing his Somebody wince at the thought of Axel possibly doing it rough on Roxas had the other boy laughing. 

“Axel would be anything but gentle. I need to prepare myself for it.” Roxas grinned, leaning back against the pillows as he watched Sora grab a towel to clean themselves up. 

“Yeah, yeah. Spare me the mental visuals.” 

“_You’re _the one who mentioned being gentle to Kairi while you were thrusting inside me. My boner almost died.” Roxas huffed. He gingerly sat up, rubbing his hips as he grabbed his boxers to slip into. 

“Alright, fine. Let’s not discuss what we want to do to our respective crushes during sex. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

They both flopped back onto the bed, shorts on with their messy sheets thrown to the floor. 

Suddenly Sora groaned, “Crap, we have homework due tomorrow.”

“You mean _ you _ have homework due. I finished mine already.” Roxas rolled to the side, yawning. 

“But I don’t wanna leave the bed.” Sora whined, “Why do we even have to go to school? We’re Keyblade Masters! Helping worlds don’t need the square root of pi—” 

"Stop complaining and let me sleep." Roxas grumbled, burying his head in the pillow. 

He felt his Somebody move behind him like he was propping himself up as Sora continued, "I should be traveling to different worlds! Making sure everyone's alright. What if Xehanort left behind another part of himself... somewhere? What if there are stronger Heartless and Nobodies that want to open Kingdom Hearts just like what Ansem and Xemnas did.**"**

Roxas snapped, “Sora, I’m gonna stab you with Oblivion if you keep talking.” 

The threat only lasted a minute before Sora started again, “Hey, speaking of Nobodies, do you think if I turn into a Heartless again, I can make another Nobody? Or I can’t, because I already have you?” 

There was a flash of light and Oblivion appeared in Roxas’ outstretched hand. He asked coldly, “Would you like to find out?” 

Sora immediately backed off from the bed and sat on his desk, “Right. Can’t happen. It’d be too risky anyways. Ha ha. I’ll just focus on my homework.” 

With peace and quiet finally achieved, Roxas put away his keyblade and closed his eyes. But thanks to Sora, sleep was already far away from his mind. Such was the struggle of living with his Somebody. That was another reason why they agreed to the arrangement, it was easy for them to do stuff together in the privacy of their own room. Sora’s mother never walked in without knocking anyway. 

Now that Sora put the topic of Nobodies in his head, Roxas couldn’t help but blurt out, “What happens if _ I _ turn into a Heartless? Would I create my own Nobody?” 

“Oh! That's an interesting point. Uhm…” Sora scratched his head, trying to think. Roxas could literally see the gears in Sora’s head steaming from the effort. 

“Nevermind, Sora. Go use whatever is left of your brain cells to finish your homework.” Roxas laid back against the pillows and smirked as Sora stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I don't know what would happen but I’m pretty sure that if there’s more of me running around the worlds, Riku’s never going to let me hear the end of it. He’s always teasing me about how much I’ve given him a hard time with my ‘duplicates.’"

"Duplicates?" Roxas raised a brow, amused despite himself. 

Sora crossed his arms and frowned, "Yeah. And Axel joked that I was asexually reproducing, whatever the hell that means.” 

“So does that mean I have to call you _ daddy _ now?” 

Sora made a sound akin to a strangled cat and threw a pillow at the cackling blond. 

“Don’t _ ever _ call me that! W-What the hell, Rox?!” 

“The…hahaha...the look on your face! Hahahahaha!” 

"Very funny. See if I ever have sex with you again." 

"Oh come on, Sora. We make each other _whole_. You need me to become _one_ again." 

Roxas couldn't stop laughing, even at his own jokes. He was just thinking of another one when suddenly, he found his mouth covered by Sora. The kiss didn't last long but Sora smooched him wet and deep before backing off. His Somebody wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning at Roxas' dumbfounded look. For a moment, Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. 

"As much as you look pretty while laughing like that, I can't concentrate on my homework." Sora snickered and then rolled the chair back to his desk where he started getting back to work. 

Roxas blinked after him, his mind repeating the same word over and over again. Since when did Sora think he was pretty?! Roxas frowned, ignoring the way his cheeks were heating up. He was probably just a bit turned on by that kiss. No big deal. 

But now he couldn't help but think: how long were they going to continue this and what was going to happen to them by the end of it? 

**Author's Note:**

> im probably like that 1% of sora/roxas fans who likes bottom roxas lol 
> 
> anyway ive been thinking about writing another KH canon compliant story about a re:write of KH III. I watched this really [good yt video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8M2sxVFPQM) that rewrote the events of KH III. It retained a lot of stuff like the disney worlds and what one did in there but just improved the whole pacing of the entire story AND I LOVED IT SO MUCH I JUST WANTED TO WRITE HOW THOSE CHANGES WOULD PLAY OUT. 
> 
> I mostly might just focus on the roxas and ventus additions (duh) like making roxas appear earlier in the game and having ventus join sora in pirates of the carribean world. we'll see. i probably won't make it romantic between sora and roxas cos i wanna keep it in line with the events of the game so instead imma just add A. FUCK. TON. OF. BROMANCE. i also wanna write some van/ven moments, but vanitas kept calling ventus brother in KHIII so im just... what to do. lol 
> 
> so yeah that's all. i wish i had more time to write this one (Nobodies with Benefits) but well, the inspiration has already led me to bigger and brighter things :D 
> 
> till next time!


End file.
